Valentine's Day
by Emilyia123
Summary: I groaned knowing what today was. Today was the day when singles are "forever alone" and couples are just being couples because "every day together is a holiday." For me, it's just another day, just with more red, pink, and white...


I dreamt that I was on a cloud, then I was rafting, and then I woke up to Taylor Swift's song, _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together_. I groaned knowing what today was. Today was the day when singles are "forever alone" and couples are just being couples because "every day together is a holiday." For me, it's just another day, just with more red, pink, and white. I'm not even sure why those are the official colors.

I finally got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs to have breakfast. "So Gabriella, do you think you'll get any valentines or secret admirers?" I rolled my eyes at my little sister, April, "Valentine's Day is not a special day, you know." She shrugged, "My teacher thinks so. We get to pass out cards and candy, and everything. Do they not do that in high school?" I shook my head. "You should get in a better mood, or no one's going to even bother handing you a card." I groaned again, "Bye!"

I left my house and walked to the bus stop. I got on the bus and waved to my friends, and sat next to my best friend, Ashley. She gave me a smirk. "What?" I frowned at her. "I think someone has a secret admirer!" I looked around. Only Troy Bolton was looking at me, smirking. "Ugh! I hate him so much. Ever since he threw that frog at me in fourth grade, I've wanted to..." I paused and took a deep breath, "Please tell me that Troy has nothing to do with this! No one else is looking at me." She put her hand behind her back and handed me an envelope that said Gabriella on it. I took the envelope from her and put it in my backpack. "Where did you find this?" She laughed, "It was on this seat when I got on the bus. We always sit here anyways, so I kept it safe for you. I don't know who it's from though." Hmmm... That's weird. Anyways, I'll just open it later.

I got to Math class early and there was another card on my desk, with the same hand writing. "Okay, this is just weird," I whispered under my breath. I sat down and got out all of my stuff. I found the note from the bus on the bottom of my backpack, and unnoticed by anyone walking by, opened it and read it. It said: "**I've been waiting my whole life for someone like you, to go and pick me up and take away my blues. It's been one hell of a year in my own shoes, but I got some questions for you. Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven? Did it hurt just to know I was right here awaiting?**" I looked around the room confused. Who would write me this? And why? I opened the note that was on my desk when I walked in. It said: "**Since this is math class, I was going to use some numbers... I love you 1, a 2, a 3 shoo-bee-doo. I love you 4. That's more than I can afford. And I can tell someday, that I'm gonna say the truth. I love you 5... P.S. Please don't be creped out by this. You'll hopefully, by the end of the day, know who I am :)**"

I walked out of math and went to my locker. I put the notes and pinned them in the door. Ashley walked up to me and saw the second one. "Stalker much?" I giggled, "Actually, whoever wrote these is pretty sweet and funny." She gave me a teasing look, "What do they say?" I shut my locker before she could grab them. "Oh, this is great! You like someone you don't even know. Do you have any clue of who it could be?" I shook my head, "No clue." She nudged my shoulder, "You'll find out eventually." I laughed, "Sure, but let's get to P.E. We have dance today." Together, we walked to the locker room. I opened my locker, and another note fell out. "How did this get here? I mean, no guys are allowed in here." Ashley shrugged, "Maybe, he had a friend put it in there for you."I shrugged, "Maybe."

We got to the gym and our coach told us to get partners. A couple of guys asked me to be partners with them, but I wasn't interested, especially with the jerks from the basketball team like Chad, Troy, and Collin. I'd rather dance with my best friend or secret admirer. I laughed to myself thinking that there was an actual possibility that he could be in this room right now. After dancing, we had lunch, so I had extra time to get there. I opened the note and giggled. It said: "**So I moved to the dance floor, with instincts and nothing more. I had ants in my pants, I did the boogie dance, and there was nothing to do but laugh. So I took another leap hoping to sweep you off your feet.**" Ashley read over my shoulder, "Maybe it was one of the guys who asked you to dance at P.E. today? Do you remember any of them?" I frowned, "Some guys I didn't know and the football jerks." She sighed, "Well, we have one more class today. Maybe you'll figure it out by then." I shrugged, "Maybe."

We went to our separate classes, which I had World Studies. Yet again, there was a note on my desk. He has to be some kind of ninja if he's doing all of this without me seeing. I sat down and read the note. It said: "**I am I. You are you. We are we. We could live in such harmony... And I am praying for the day when you and I, and he and she, are we. When you and I, and he and she, are we. Humanity will sing harmony... I found it obvious that you have no clues as to who I am, so I fixed that. I put one letter on the back of each note I gave you. It should be a pretty good clue. Good luck! :)**" I turned the paper around. He wasn't joking. There was a huge letter on the back. This one was a "Y." I'll have to wait till I get home to figure this out. I also have a yearbook to use, which has the student's phone numbers in it.

I hurried to my locker to find Ashley already there, "Did you get any other clues?" I smiled, "Yeah, but I'm horrible with names, so could you help me?" She smiled, "Of course! Wait! Did you check your locker for another one?" I opened my locker and found one. I opened it and it said: "**There's a million other guys who would leave you. And when you say that you're in love, they won't believe you. When you're gone and out of town, they'll deceive you. Girl, you must examine how they treat you. I'm the kind of guy who wants show you right. Love can conquer all. Don't be worried, don't be scared, just know that I'll be there. I'm never gonna leave you. I'm never gonna break your heart again... You don't have to look far. You don't have to look around. My love's inside you and a heart that pounds. I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave, you, you, you, you.**" I looked up smiling, "We better find out who this guy is now!" "Let's go!"

We ran into my house and up to my room. I set the papers down so that the letters were visible. "Do you see anything?" I asked hopefully. Ashley squinted, "It would be easier to know what grade he was in first. I groaned, "Let's just assume that he was in our grade. Is there anyone with those letters in his name?" Ashley screamed and held up her phone like an x-ray, "I know who he is!" I screamed happily, "So who is he?!" She moved to the closet, still holding up her phone, "What would you say if he was in the closet right now?" I pushed her out of the way and opened the doors.

I frowned, "Nobody's in there. Just my old Ken doll." She smirked, "What if you're the Barbie, and he's your Ken?" I rolled my eyes, "Do you know who he is or not?" She smiled, "Yeah, I do, but I thought it would be more fun to see you figure it out. Look closely at the four letters. There's only one person in the whole school with that name. You also know him." I groaned, "This is so... Ugh!" She sighed, "It's right there! Wow, you're not as bright as I thought you were." I frowned, "What is that suppose to mean?!" She gave me lazy look, "The letters are in order, you dummy!" I looked back at the papers. I was speechless. I looked at Ashley. She still had her phone up in the air. "It's Tr-Troy?" She bit her lip and put her phone down, "Yeah, are you disappointed?"

I sat down on my bed and frowned, "I'm not sure. I mean, I thought he was one of those basketball jerks." I lightly smiled up at Ashley, "But what he wrote... was really sweet... Did you know that it was him the whole time?" She laughed, "I didn't know it was him on the bus, but I knew once I got to English because he asked me if you got them. He told me then. And I was the one who put the notes in your locker. Are you mad at me?" I smiled, "No. It was fun not knowing." There was a knock at the door and it opened revealing Troy, holding a mauve rose. Ashley got up and said, "I'm going home now. See you guys later." She left closing the door. Well this couldn't get any more awkward.

He finally said something, "So did you like the notes I wrote you?" I looked straight at him, "Yeah, they were really sweet, but I'm confused. I thought we hated each other..?" He laughed, "Well, I never hated you, for me it was the opposite. I just didn't know how to tell you or show you." I smiled, "For the record, I never hated you either. I kind of liked you, even though you did get on my nerves sometimes." He smiled, "You did?" I nodded, "How long has Ashley known about your liking me?" He interrupted, "I never said I liked you. I thought you read the notes. And she knew for about two weeks." I nodded, "So what do you mean by 'I thought you read the notes'?" He laughed and sat down next to me, also grabbing my hand, causing me to blush. "Gabriella, I don't hate you. I don't like you. I love you." I was taken aback by what he said. It was the last thing I ever expected him to say to me. "I... I don't know what to say... I don't know if I love you, but I definitely do know that I like you, maybe even a lot." He had a huge smile, "Really?" I giggled and smiled, "Yeah." He handed me the rose, "Will you be my girlfriend?" I looked into his eyes, and kissed his cheek, "I'd love to!" He hugged me. "So how did you come up with what you wrote?" I asked. "They're from songs that reminded me of you." "Can I hear them?" They were beautiful songs and I was so happy to know who my secret admirer was. I looked down at the rose and frowned. "What?" "It's just that, why did you get me a purple rose?" He smiled, "Well, last Valentine's Day, I gave you pink, red, and white roses, but you threw them in the trash. I assumed that you hated those colors." I fell back on my bed, blushing, "Omg! That was you?!" He laughed at me, "Yeah, but you just needed to open your eyes. You never noticed anything after I threw that frog at you in fourth grade... And by the way, I'm very sorry about that." I hit his chest, "You better be! There was slime in my hair!"

Exactly 1 year later

I woke up this morning smiling. The complete opposite as last year. Why? Because today is mine and Troy's anniversary. We've been together for a whole year. I checked my phone and there was a note taped to it. I giggled. Every month on the fourteenth, I would get a love note from Troy. I loved it! It said: "**You got me falling like a shooting star. And you've got all my friends saying whoa oh, oh, ohh. When I see you smile, I need to know oh, oh, ohh. Do your knees go weak? Does your tongue get twisted? Afraid to close your eyes cause you might miss this? I need to know, I need to know. Is it like a rocket ship that stole your heart? Box it up and take it all the way to Mars? I need to know, I need to know.**"

There was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I sat on top of my covers. Troy walked in and kissed me, "Hey Babe. How are you?" I hugged him, "I'm great! Happy Anniversary!" He smiled, "Happy Anniversary to you too! Did you read the note?" I nodded and got something out from under my bed. I gave the present to him. He looked at it confused, "Open it, silly!" He chuckled, "Okay, but first you open yours!" I smiled as he put a flat box on my lap. I opened it. It was a CD with a cover that had pictures of us on it. "They're all of the songs that remind me of you. And some of them are the same songs that I used to write those notes last year." I smiled, "I love it! I love you so much!" Yes. About a month after dating, I fell in love with him. We loved each other very much, and got past all of the school drama together. "Now open yours!" He chuckled, "Okay, okay!" He opened it and saw a CD. "It has all the songs that remind me of you. I guess we gave each other the same thing." He smiled at me, "It's amazing. I love you so much." We kissed, "I love you too."

There was another knock at the door. Ashley came in sporting her new highlighted hair, "Hey! Troy, I'm so glad you finally got the guts to tell Gabriella how you felt!" He frowned, "I thought I only told you two weeks before Valentine's Day?" I frowned, "Me too." She laughed, "You guys were so oblivious! Troy, it was way too obvious that you were in love with her, when you weren't fighting. And you," she pointed at me, "I knew you liked him, but I never said anything because you would try and deny it, or you would be worried that I would tell him. So I guess everything worked out fine." "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" I asked. She frowned, "I don't know. I didn't really remember it after you guys got together." Troy smiled at me, "Well either way, I'm very happy with how things turned out."


End file.
